deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Blackburn
Henry Blackburn is a Staff Sergeant in the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion of the United States Marine Corps, serving in squad Misfit 1-3. He is deployed in Sulaymaniyah, Iraqi Kurdistan and Tehran, Iran in the war effort against the People's Liberation and Resistance in 2014, and is also the one who kills the game's main antagonist, Solomon. He, and Dimitri Mayakovsky are the main protagonists of the story in Battlefield 3's single-player campaign, and Blackburn is the player-controlled character in the vast majority of the missions in the game, spanning with 7 out of the 12 missions. He is first seen in the in medias res introduction to the single player campaign, where he jumps on a New York City subway train that has been hijacked by the PLR. He storms each car on the train, until he enters the last one where he is ambushed by Solomon. The game then moves 8 hours backwards in the story to the point where Henry Blackburn is being interrogated by two CIA officers, Gordon and Whistler in a CIA office near Hunterspoint, Queens . Blackburn is in custody after killing his commanding officer Quinton Cole inside Kaffarov's villa after he threatened to shoot him and Dimitri Mayakovsky, who had revealed Solomon's plans to set off two nuclear devices in Paris and New York City. Blackburn is interrogated by the two agents, summarizing his involvement in the war for them, and how he became aware of a nuclear bomb plot. The agents also wish to know what faction threatens the city with nuclear devices. Henry explains the events of the war from his first mission until the last one. (from the Battlefield Wiki) Battle vs. Frank Woods (by Urbancommando77) FW: 5 HB: 5 Somewhere in the jungles of Vietnam, Woods and four black ops move through when they see a helicopter landing. A black op hands Woods a WA2000. He prones and waits for a person to come out of the chopper. As he waits, two soldiers walk out. One wielding a Mk 11 and the other wielding an AT4. Woods aims, not knowing they are marines and fires a round at one. He misses and the one with the Mk 11 takes aim at a black op. Woods fires a round into his neck and runs up a hill into the trees. HB: 4 The one with the AT4 grabs the Mk and signals the other marines out. The black ops draw their weapons and fire. As each team trades fire, Woods, from the hill, aims his weapon. One marine fires a Mk round in a black op's leg. "AAHHH!" He roars and falls two other ops move to help him, but he recovers and opens fire. The marine fires a round between his eyes. FW: 4 Woods drops his weapon and pulls out his crossbow. He aims at the soldiers and fires. The soldiers see the bolt and chuckle. A marine looks at it and realizes that its beeping and flashing. "Uhhh. Guys this isn't goo-" He is stopped by it blowing his face clean off. HB: 3 Henry pulls out his M4A1 and tells his team to split up, but the black ops were one step ahead and had manouvered around them. Woods walks in the the jungle searching for the soldiers. He spots one reloading an AT4 and fires a non explosive bolt in his leg. "Huh? Did something bite me?" He says but realizes that it hurts to much and couldn't have been a bite. He aims his AT4 at Woods and fires. Woods bolts and fires his crossbow. It hits the soldier in the eye. The soldier stumbles and pulls it out along with his eye. HB: 2 A black op scurries through the jungle and spots a soldier and plants some C4. He runs to the bushes and rustles the bush. The soldier looks around for him he slowely walks to the bush. H sees the black op and chuckles. He pulls out a grenade and blows him up. FW: 3 Woods and the two black ops meet up and pull out Car-15s. The ops move along the jungles and spot the soldiers. "Fire men!" Woods yells. The soldiers open fire at the ops. The teams keep firing at eachother. Woods pulls out a plastic explosive and hurls it at them. He sets it off, missing them. The soldier pulls out a M9 and fires a round into a black op. FW: 2 The soldier fires the M9 into an op. FW: 1 Woods pulls out his ASP and kills the soldier. HB: 1 The two soldiers pull out knives. Woods runs into the trees and hides in exposed roots. Blackburn follows, not knowing hes hiding, walks past him. Woods jumps from hiding and cuts Blackburn's back. He punches him. Woods raises his knife and tries to strike him. Blackburn dodges and stabs woods neck. FW: Blackburn realizes that Woods was a black op. "Oh crap." He whispers and walks to the chopper. Winner: Henry Blackburn Expert's Opinion Frank Woods was an experienced soldier to be sure, but Henry Blackburn was simply a better armed soldier thanks to his more powerful and modern weaponry that gave him numerous edges. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex Mason (by Greenberet69) Mason: Blackburn: In a city in Iraq Blackburn, Montes, and 4 Marines are searching the city for signs of Solomon's bombs. Meanwhile Mason, Woods, and 4 SOG soldiers are in the city looking for signs of Dragovich's Nova Gas as according to a shipment manafest Dragovich had shipped some Nova Gas containers to Iraq for safe keeping. Blackburn sees the same kind of building that they entered when they found out about the bombs and thinks that they could be holding up in there. So they enter and secure the building. He orders two marines head up to the second floor and cover the square. One has a Mark 11 Sniper Rifle and the other with a M249 SAW and they each head to one side and look out into the square. Mason and his team see the building and decide to check it out for the Nova Gas, as they move up the Marine with the Mk11 sees them and becasue it is dark he can't see them and thinks that since thier squad is the only team their that they are not friendlies and opens up killing one of the SOG soldiers . Wood's everyone to take cover and Mason looks out from cover and sees the Marine sniper and so orders one of the SOG soldiers to take him out. So the SOG takes out a WA2000 Sniper Rifle and as soon as he gets his sights on the marine he fires putting a bullet in his eye . The SOG member stands up and says "I got him" in joy but the Marine with the M249 sees him and fires at him filling him with 5 bullets . Mason and his team return fire but the Marine quickly gets out of the way and decides to warn Blackburn and the others. Blackburn and his team are moving through the building in search of the bombs until Blackburn hears the call of the Marine he left at the front. "This is Blackburn here what is it?" "Sarge we got company they allready killed Chucks and are on their way here right now." "Can you hold I will send some men to help you?" "Will do Staff Sergeant!" "Montes your with me, Brooks, Allen go help Hawkins back their!" "Yes Staff Sergeant!" Meanwhile at the front Hawkins has set up his M249 and is waiting for the enemy to enter however unknown to him Mason and his team have entered from the bathroom and Woods jumps out with his MP5K and fires killing Hawkins . Just the the other Marines show up and the two groups begin a firefight. One of the marines rus out of ammo and decides to use the SMAW and fires it but he misses and the SOG returns fire with the China Lake and blows the marine away . The Marine with the Benelli M4 Shotgun is ablw to get up close enough and fires at the SOG with the China Lake putting a huge hole in him . The SOG with the KS-23 Shotgun returns fire at the Marine but the marine quickly gets behind cover and the shot misses. As the SOG pumps his shotgun the marine pops out and blows his head off. Mason quickly fires his M60 at him riddling him with bullets Mason and Woods then continue forward. Meanwhile Blackburn and Montes have reached the vault and as Montes opens it Blackburn tries to contact the other marines. However he begins to worry that something is wrong when they don't respond and as Montes opens the vault he hears something. Mason and Woods arrive in the vault area as well and see Blackburn and Montes. Mason tries to fire his M60 but the gun jams and Blackburn sees him. He warns Montes as he takes out his M4A1 and Montes picks up a nearby AKS-74u and fire at Msaon and Woods. Mason quickly discards his M60 for his Commando and Woods takes out his MP5K. The two teams fire at each other but as Woods pops out Montes rollds out and fires at Woods scoring a shot in his head Mason in anger fires at Montes and kills him . "WOODS!!!" Mason yells "MONTES!!!" Blackburn yells THey both quickly look at each other in anger and try to fire their guns but both have run out of ammo and so they both take out their pistols and resume firing at each other. However Mason quickly runs out of bullets and Blackburn sees the chance and charges at his position. As Mason has reloaded Blackburn already has his gun pointed at Mason's head and fires a bullet ending Mason's life . Blackburn then yells in victory "SEMPER FI!!!!" and then heads towards the vault to check it out. Winner: Henry Blackburn Expert's Opinion While Mason was more well trained and was use to fighting on smaller teams what won the battle for Blackburn was his better health as he wasn't seeing stuff, and becasue of the huge factor of his LMG being much more reliable then the M60. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Simon "Ghost" Riley (by Ethank14) TBW 'Winner: Ghost ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites